kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky FC/Technical
This is assorted technical information for or the Trails in the Sky series. Save folder On Windows PC, the Trails in the Sky series stores its save files and configuration in the user Saved Games folder in FALCOM\. If Steam Cloud synchronization is enabled and available for the title, save files are located under the Steam install folder in userdata\\, but configuration files are not moved. Use the table below to find the files you are looking for. Configuration The following sections and settings have been observed. Note that DirectX 9 support was added in the Windows English PC releases. As such, device-related fields have a "DX9" version and a plain version for DirectX 8. The listing below will only link to Microsoft documentation on DirectX 9 APIs, as DirectX 8 documentation is phased out and hard to find. File layout Voices Voice file layout in the Trails in the Sky series are described in detail below. Voice lines are stored in the uncompressed .wav format inside of the archive for all PC releases, and the proprietary .vag audio format for all PlayStation releases. They are all files named in the format ED6T1###.WAV ("T" files). In the Japanese PC releases of SC and The 3rd, they share their archive with sound effect files, named ED6SE###.WAV ("SE" files). The Japanese PC releases of FC and SC contained no voices and an incomplete set of voices respectively. The 3rd for Japanese PC was the first to contain all of the voices found in the games today. After which, all versions of FC and SC (all versions on PSP/PS3 and the English PC releases) contain every relevant section of voices. Specific character "sections" can be found at specific regular intervals, always ending in "0" (so the voice ID of the first line for any section is a multiple of 10). Between many characters are the dummy audio files, which contain the same "blip" noise. These 1826-byte files were likely used as a way of debugging missing or misaligned voice IDs by playing an audible sound that is clearly incorrect if the game encounters them. All voices in the series are added on in each entry (except for a special case). As such, all of the voices in FC can be found in the same place in SC along with several added sections, and all of the voices in FC and SC can be found in the same place in The 3rd along with several added sections. Dual audio in English PC releases While not officially supported, the English PC games' executables support the ability to change voice language in the in-game settings. When both archives are present (ED6_DT1A.dir and ED6_DT1B.dir in FC, and ED6_DT37.dir and ED6_DT28.dir in SC and The 3rd), the in-game settings menu changes, replacing the "On"/"Off" voice toggle with "English"/"Japanese"/"Off". The needed archives are different between the three games, as they require the exact same set of voice sections, which is a "subset" of The 3rd's set for each entry in the series. Layout of sections